Always
by bloodsoakedleather
Summary: Christopher comforts John Ross after JR's death because Ewing's take care of Ewing's... Always. Mild, non explicit, sexual content. H/C SLASH


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Dallas, more's the pity. If I did, this little scene would have made it into the show. This is just for fun.

* * *

You'd never know it to look at them these days but they used to be close.

They grew up together, more like brothers than cousins. Little kids without a care in the world laughing and playing one minute and fighting and yelling the next 'cause one of 'em wasn't playing fair. Some things never change.

By the time they hit their teens they we're less like brothers and more like best friends. They fought less, shared more and no matter what, they were always there for one another, even when their families were trying to rip each other to shreds. They had each other's backs. They weren't gonna be like that. Nothing was gonna come between them. Friends to the end, that's what they said.

Deep down though, they both knew it wasn't gonna last, they were both too much like their daddies. As the years rolled by they changed, in so many ways. They became men, moulded in the images of their fathers, nothing like the boys they'd once been. They fought all the time, just like their daddies did, one always trying to outthink or outmanoeuvre the other with varying degrees of success.

These days, they barely even remembered they used to be friends. But in spite of all their differences, they still had one thing in common. They were Ewing's. And Ewing's take care of Ewing's… Always.

Christopher thought John Ross had never needed taking care of more than he did right now. JR's death had hit him probably harder than anyone but he wouldn't let on just how hard. He was trying to be strong, like he thought his daddy would've wanted him too but it was there in his eyes, all the confusion, all the anger, all the hurt. Christopher could see it plain as day and it broke his heart.

John Ross spent the day before the funeral locked in his room. He didn't come out for breakfast, he didn't come out for lunch and when he didn't come out for dinner either Christopher decided he'd been alone long enough.

"Whoever it is, go away." John Ross hollered when Christopher knocked on his door. Christopher tried the handle but the door was locked. He sighed heavily. "I said go…"

"John Ross, it's me. Open up. Please."

There was the longest pause then a shuffling of footsteps on the other side of the door and the sound of a key being turned. Christopher tried the handle again and this time the door opened.

John Ross stood by the desk with his back to the door, shoulders stiff, head hung.

"Cousin." He acknowledged the other man's presence with a low rasp but he didn't turn round. Christopher locked the door behind him then slowly crossed the floor, stopping just inches from John Ross' back, almost but not quite touching.

"Hey." He said softly, resting one hand on his cousin's shoulder, the other on his forearm, sliding down to his wrist and lower. John Ross relinquished control, allowing Christopher to take the glass from his hand and set it on the desk. He bit his lip when Christopher threaded their fingers together and squeezed gently, then after a moment he squeezed back and brought their joined hands up to his chest.

Christopher tilted his head forward and pressed his face into the curve of John Ross' neck, breathing him in, brushing his lips against the warm skin there, remembering.

"Christopher I…"

"It's okay. I understand." Christopher whispered. It had always been hard for John Ross to admit to needing anyone, especially him, more so than ever these last couple of years, but Christopher didn't need to hear the words out loud. He knew, he always knew.

John Ross somehow managed to untangled himself and turn around in Christopher's arms without losing contact. For what seemed like an eternity they just stared at each other, breathing hard, one blue eye, one green eye, both red rimmed and wet, searching warm hazel for a sign that yes, this was what he'd come for. John Ross licked his lips. Christopher did the same, then he took the other man's face in his hands and kissed him, slow and deep and so, so perfect.

A needy moan rumbled in John Ross' throat. At any other time, with any other person he'd have been embarrassed but not here, not now, not with Christopher. Christopher, understood him. He didn't always like him but he understood him and he accepted him and John Ross was grateful beyond words for that.

"Chris." He murmured against his cousin's lips. "God, Chris." He melted into the kiss, giving himself over completely to the other man, content to let him take charge, trusting that he was safe and that Christopher truly cared.

Without breaking the kiss, without once tearing his eyes away from his cousin's, Christopher slowly peeled away the layers of clothing that hid John Ross from him until only his boxers remained and led him over to the bed, laying him down almost reverently. Then he stood up and stripped himself to his boxers, rather more quickly than he had stripped John Ross, and climbed into bed beside him.

They kissed again, slow, and unhurried, tongues sliding together in long languid strokes as hands moved similarly over skin and muscle never once dipping below the waist.

Christopher felt his arousal coiling in the pit of his stomach, blood pooling lower, making him hard and he knew John Ross was as turned on as he was, the evidence was pressing insistently against his thigh. It would be so easy to take this further, to peel away that last barrier of clothing and press himself into John Ross' willing body. It wouldn't be the first time they'd found each other in times of trouble and fucked their pain away and it wouldn't be the last. He was pretty sure John Ross wouldn't say no to him right now either, but that wasn't what John Ross really needed right now and Christopher wasn't the kind of man who could take advantage like that. Maybe later, when John Ross wasn't so vulnerable, so broken, maybe then, but not now. Now, John Ross just needed to know that Christopher was there, that he wasn't alone.

Reluctantly he tore his lips away, silencing John Ross' whimpered protest with a finger.

"Relax cousin. There's no hurry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Christopher said with a smile. "Now get some sleep okay, you need it."

"Y'right. I do." John Ross mumbled through a unexpected yawn and wriggled onto his side, as Christopher rolled onto his back and placed his arms above his head. Another kiss, quick and chaste but no less comforting for it and John Ross threw an arm across Christopher's chest, nuzzling contentedly against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here cousin." He said, closing his eyes.

Christopher lowered his arms and wrapped them around his cousin's body, pulling him closer.

"Whenever you need me John Ross. I'm here whenever you need me."

Because Ewing's take care of Ewing's… Always.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated**


End file.
